Strawhats Calm Belt Adventure
by moonl337
Summary: Fem Luffy: A what if story where Camie wasn't kidnapped by slavers
1. Chapter 1

**Basic Plot Summery: Female Luffy**

This is a what if story of what would happen if Camie hadn't been kidnapped right under the straw hat's nose also Lucy has a slightly different dream than Luffy does. Another idea that I'm incorporating in this story is that civilization's that aren't controlled by the world government the people are able to use some form of haki I'm basing this idea of some cannon examples skypia observation haki, Wano sword haki, Amazon Lily Haki embedded weapons (They will be traveling the calm belt during the two year time skip learning these different skills) The only other change I'm going to take liberty with is that Jean Bart is already a part of law's crew

* * *

 **12 Years Ago Foosha Village**

It was a sunny day with a light ocean breeze a one armed red haired man wearing a straw hat who was also holding bottle of rum in his hand while his fishing pole was leaning against the rails of the deck and a black haired girl with a sunny smile sat on a deck fishing,

"Shanks why did you become a pirate?"

Shank's looked at her while taking a swig of his drink, "Why this question all of a sudden you're not going serious on me are you anchor?"

Looking annoyed Lucy replied, "I'm asking because I've heard nothing but bad things about pirates"

Shanks raised his eyebrows, "Really"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah Mayor Woo Slap and Grandpa told me that pirates are heartless thugs who think nothing of killing people and stealing all there treasure. Grandpa said if it weren't for marines, pirates would over ruin everything and everyone would be constantly in danger"

"I see," said Shanks slowly

"But you guys are really nice even Mayoo Woo Slap likes you so I think they must be lying"

Shanks said nothing for a moment before replying, "They are not lying Lucy most pirates are indeed cold, and heartless bastards who don't think twice about destroying lives and doing terrible atrocities. Which is why people like your Grandpa are needed to stop those people."

Lucy frowned, "Does that mean you're bad?"

Shanks ruffled Lucy's hair smiling as if lost in a dream, "Life isn't black and white Lucy, although most pirates are evil not all are, though I wouldn't say were entirely good either. Pirates like us don't sail the sea to spread terror or rob people, but for fun, love of adventure, and seeing new places all around the world"

Lucy excitedly shouted out her voice full of awe, "Adventure," then looking determined Lucy explained, "I've decided I'm going to become a pirate"

Smiling Shanks replied, "Well if you're going to be a pirate there's something you need to find "

Lucy's eyes went wide, "What is it is it treasure?"

Grinning Shanks replied, "Some may consider it to be when you go out to sea you will not only find out how small you are you will find people who will appreciate your power and for who you are without fear and judgment. When you find these people, Lucy, you will find your second family"

Family the words echoed in Lucy's head she never knew who her mother or father was, Grandpa rarely came to visit, Shanks was leaving, and except for Mainko she really didn't really have anyone she was alone all the time. A family sounded nice, "I'd like a family"

Shanks took another swig of his rum, "At its heart that's what a pirate crew truly is there not just my underling there my precious family"

Lucy started crying trying to hide her tears then hugged Shanks and said in a firm voice, "I'm going to gather a family that's going to surpass yours"

Looking at Lucy Shanks smiled, "A cry baby like you?"

Lucy stopped crying instantly, "I'm not a cry baby and I am going to surpass you"

Shanks smiled taking of his hat, "Then when you surpass me give this hat back to me"

* * *

 **Present Grand Line near Sabaody:**

Robin awoke the rubbery arm of her female captain draped over her some time during the night she had moved from her right side to being on top of both of her and Nami who's arms were holding her close to her left she smiled despite the fact that everyone had a separate bed in the women's quarters on the thousand sunny Lucy always carried Nami to her bed and then slept with the two of them. When asked why Lucy would give her trademark smile and reply sunnily,

"When I hug you the bad dreams go away"

It didn't explain why it happened every night and Robin couldn't remember the last time she actually had a nightmare but after a while she couldn't go to sleep any other way it was silly but Nami and Lucy's arms around her made her feel safe secure and most of all happy granted she could still make herself awake at a moment's notice. There was also the fact that sense she often times went to bed earlier she was always at the bottom of the pile which meant that sense she got up earlier she had to be careful waking up. Luckily Lucy was a heavy sleeper and Nami even if she awoke would curl up next to Lucy and fall back to sleep until the smell of Sanji's food awoke Lucy. Who would immediately begin shouting for meat waking everyone on board the Sunny. Robin left the room after getting ready for the day she kissed Lucy and Nami on the forehead and grabbed her book that she had picked up at the last port Ancient South Blue Civilizations. It was time for her morning coffee while she waited for her breakfast Brook would probably be also up. If she could get them after Sanji's swoon and Brooks daily greeting to engage in some stimulating conversation they were more than good company. As she took her first whiff of sea air and felt the warmth of the rising sun she wondered what adventure they would find today.

 **A Couple Months Ago when Robin joined the crew:**

" _I wanted to die and you made me live that is your crime I have nowhere to go and nowhere else to return to so let me join your crew"_

 _Lucy tilted her head for a few seconds then smiled, "Well I guess it can't be helped okay"_

" _LUCY, "the crew shouted_

 _Smiling Lucy grabbed hold of Robin with one arm and the rest of the strawhats with another pulling them all into a crushing hug,_

" _Don't worry she's not a bad person welcome to the family Robin"_

 **Back To the Present:**

Nami sighed as she got up and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Lucy as always had run out of the room yelling at the top of her lungs about meat and running as fast as she possible could. Nami quickly got ready she knew Sanji wouldn't let anyone steal her food but with Lucy you could never be too careful all it would take would be one lucky grab and her breakfast would be gone. As she walked on deck she checked to make sure they were still on course and judging how everything felt on deck it would be relatively calm today. A light breeze than rustled through her orange hair the breeze also brought the sweet aroma of breakfast. Which consisted today of oatmeal with cinnamon, raisins', and apples there was also bacon and sausage for their meat side. When she entered the dining hall she wasn't surprised at all to notice that Camie and Hachi had been invited over for breakfast she could tell Sanji was in heaven serving a mermaid. They had slept in there restaurant boat the night before Nami had to hold back a snicker at seeing the unprepared Hachi getting his food stolen by Lucy it seemed even someone with six arms couldn't beat there rubbery captain,

"Namiswan"

Breakfast was a quick lively affair and Hachi told them then in less than an hour's time they would be arriving at Sabaody where they could get a coating so they could head to Fishman Island. As soon as they were done Lucy ran down on deck starting a game of tag with Chopper and Usop. She stopped after a couple of minutes when Franky yelled that they could see Sabaody up ahead,

"Hey Brook play us a song for our new adventure"

"Yo ho ho, of course Lucysan how about Under the Jolly Rodger"

Lucy smiled, "Sounds good Brook"

 **For the Boldest souls adventure awaits, because the boldest souls as everyone knows sail under the jolly Rodger**

 **They risk their lives sailing through the endless waves for the promise of a new day, the greatest of treasures, and fame beyond their wildest dreams under the Jolly Rodger**

 **We fearless few we sons and daughters of the sea who sail under the jolly rodger**

 **Yo ho ho sailing wild and free sailing over the ocean blue under the jolly rodger**

 **We never quite know what's in store as the sun rises once again but what ever it be we are the sons and daughters of the sea wild and free under the jolly rodger**

 **Yo ho ho everyone is free under the Jolly Rodger**

 **For the Boldest souls adventure awaits, because the boldest souls as everyone knows sail under the jolly Rodger**

* * *

 **Law:**

Law's submarine the Black Thunder was patrolling the coast underwater in case they needed to escape quickly with the Marines so close you could never be too careful. He hoped it would be later rather than sooner they had a number of supplies to pick up on this island. Bepo, Penguin, Sachi, and Jean Bart walked around there Captain their eye's weary as if they were guarding a king. They had gotten out of the Black Thunder in grove 41 and were passing grove 43 when they heard a well-played violin and some not so good singing echoing across the waves. Out in the distance was a ship with a lion figurehead bearing the flag of Straw Hat Lucy. On the figure head wearing a black leather coat and a straw hat leading the singing procession was Strawhat Lucy. Behind him Sachi grinned,

"Sounds like she's not much of a singer"

Law grinned, "I wouldn't suggest telling her that Mr. Sachi I heard she is rather crazy"

Penguin did a mock salute, "Ah Captain she attacked Enies Lobby after all"

Law heard the music stop and the straw hats preparing for landing, "I think it's time to go I have a feeling we will see them again while were here"

Bepo nodded, "Let's go"

Penguin nodded solemnly as he followed after Law, "I'm a little disappointed I heard there ship can fly"

Law shrugged, "I don't know about that just because we haven't seen it fly doesn't mean it doesn't"

As Law walked away with a smile he couldn't help but feel that today would be an interesting one then imagining the expression on his crew's face when he made them sing made his smile turn into a psychopathic grin perhaps getting a musician would be a good idea.

"Captain," came a worried Jean Bart's voice behind him, "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about"

* * *

The sun was shining and Robin was sitting on a bench drinking coffee and holding a black leather coat with the straw hat jolly rodger on the back that the straw hats had given Lucy for a birthday present Lucy wore it everywhere unless she had to fight or in this case she didn't want to lose it. Nami wanted to go shopping with Lucy however Lucy wanted to go to the theme park so a compromise had been reached they would go shopping after the theme park and despite Nami's initial protest she had joined in the fun rather quickly. Thinking it over Robin thought it was probably a good idea an extra pair of eyes wouldn't go amiss with Camie and several very obvious devil fruit users like Chopper. Who slavers wouldn't bat an eye selling off she was sure if Chopper was captured the straw hat's wouldn't show restraint and with celestial dragons on this island disaster would most definitely occur.

"Ms. Robin I think I will stay right here that last ride was little too much for these old bones"

Smiling brightly Robin replied, "I'm delighted to have your company Brook I see a hot drink stand over there perhaps that would soothe your old bones"

Brook did what Robin assumed was a smile and his trademark laugh, "Yo ho ho I think that's exactly what I need"

After buying lemon tea for Brook and another coffee for herself all the while keeping eyes on her charges in the haunted house. Her eyes spotted a suspicious looking group of fishmen heading into the haunted house. Giving Brook a look he immediately went on high alert she sprouted her arms and snapped there back just as they were about to grab Camie. Looking shocked Camie smiled and looked up at Robin running and giving her a hug,

"How can I ever thank you"

Brook despite having done nothing immediately replied, "Can I see your panties"

Out of thin air Nami appeared bonking him on the head Lucy gave a her standard joyous laugh whilst Nami closed her eyes,

"That was a little too close for comfort Lucy I think we need to bring Camie back to the ship"

Lucy seemed to have picked out Nami's tone and immediately moved to high alert, "Why?"

Nami nodded, "Lucy there slavers their intention was to sell Camie I'm not saying we couldn't protect her but I do think we should escort her to the Sunny to be on the safe side just in case"

Lucy frowned, "Robin"

"Other to also keep an eye on Brook and Chopper I have nothing to add Lucysan"

Lucy nodded and then turned too Camie, "Did you do everything you wanted to do?"

Camie smiled embarrassingly, "Oh yes it was wonderful I remember when I was kid I would always stare up at this amusement park in the water this is more than I've ever dreamed possible thank you all so much"

Lucy than smiled putting on her coat on and yelled, "Let's go"

A chorus of, "Yes Captain," was there reply

* * *

 **On A Boat Outside of Sabaody:**

Elder Nyon from Amazon Lily was on edge ever since Ace had been captured because she knew Boa Hancock and there was no way that she would answer the government summons it also meant that no matter how Whitebeards war went soon afterwards the government would attack Amazon Lily because the world government would see it as a betrayal and they wouldn't want a pirate ruling any country. In other words they would need some help in repelling the navy especially if they sent top brass after them. What better place to recruit than where the pirates who made it through the first half the grand line converged. Armed with two hundred million berri and enough of the seastone planking to coat two or three ships to sail through the calm belt she headed to her favorite bar tender on this island who also happened to double as a credible information source Shakky owner of the Rip of Bar.

* * *

 **Meeting Between the Goresi, Fleet Admiral Sengoku and World Government Commander Kong in Mariejois**

Sengoku spoke first, "As you are all aware I have much to do so this meeting will be brief and to the point. As most of you know the four calm belts are the most unexplored regions of our world due to our inability to access these lands however that has recently changed due to advances in technology with the new sea stone hulls we can add thousands of islands to the World Government's Control and provide us launching point which we can launch attacks into the Grand Line and the New World. To do that I would need funding for four fleets launched from each of the Blues to take control of these islands"

One of the Gorosei replied, "I suspect the resources we could get would be quite substantial and with the revolutionaries gaining ground having more countries at our command could make all the difference we will approve of this fleet as long as Vice Admirals who can be spared from the new world lead the fleet I have a feeling controlling these resources could mean the difference between victory and defeat"

Kong nodded, "Thank you for your approval gentlemen we have the finishing touches of a war too prepare for, Thank you for your time"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: We don't know how the rulers of Amazon Lily are chosen so I implied in the text went through a family line**

 **I hope that Lucy's reasoning make sense and fits with a fem Luffy character I've noticed from my own reading on this site that getting writing Luffy's character is far more difficult then it seems**

 **Other than that enjoy**

CHAPTER TWO:

After Camie and Hatchi were safely on board and near the water Nami decided that clothe shopping for today was a bust. Since Zoro wasn't back yet and Nami had a nagging feeling he'd end up lost looking for the ship anyway she might as well get another drink preferably at the rip of bar so she could gain additional information like the supernovas devil fruits ability. Speaking of Supernova's she shouldn't go alone she had no interest going up against someone with a hundred million plus bounty. Since Lucy looked to be setting up a campfire right next to their peer and Sanji decided to do a proper grill out. It would have to be a quick one which meant Robin or Franky. Franky because he would be intimidating enough to ward off unwanted attention and Robin was her partner in crime when it came to sneaking around. The decision was made for her when Robin snuck up on her,

"Nami you look to be scheming something"

"If Shiki had any information on the other supernovas devil fruit powers that could really be useful so I was wondering if you wanted to come along for a quick trip"

"I have feeling that Lucysan won't deny us our little adventure however she will insist we eat first"

An hour or so later after eating there fill and downing a couple of drinks they arrived at the Rip of Bar. As Nami walked up to the bar she noticed someone who was downing a rather large mug of beer who stopped her in her tracks. Robins hand went onto her shoulder eased her fear slightly and speaking a little louder than strictly necessary so Trafalgar Law could hear her Robin spoke,

"If I'm not mistaken since were so close to marine headquarters no one wants to start a fight"

Law smiled charmingly, "That's correct Ms. Nico your here for a drink as well?"

Briefly thinking it over Robin figured that Law would most likely overhear there question anyway and being down on information on one devil fruit wouldn't be too detrimental,

"Were actually here for information we found out earlier today that Ms. Shakky has a good ear for it"

Walking to the Shakky counter and putting down some money Nami replied, "Information on the supernovas devil fruits if they have any"

Law smirked putting his own money on top of Nami's, "Sounds like a useful thing to know that is if you leave my devil fruit out of it and I suppose there Captain's as well it's only fair after all"

Shakky laughed, "A pirate whose fair now I've seen just about everything. First I'll start with Captain Kid he possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a Marine cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects. X Drake meanwhile has ancient Zoan devil fruit that allows him to turn into a giant t rex it also rumored that he can turn various body parts to parts of a t rex while fighting. Apoo appears to have a Devil Fruit connected with music. Apparently he turns parts of his body into various instruments using the sound waves to either harm his opponents or hypnotize them. Capone Bege has the ability of the fortress fruit which allows him to create and maintain a dimensional fortress inside his body. He can house a massive force of subordinates within his body, as well as horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting ports and drawbridges on his person through which his troops could come out. Then there's Basil Hawkins his devil fruit seems to somehow to enable him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls. Lastly we have Jewelry Bonney who has a devil fruit that deals with age manipulation that can be used upon herself and others. As for the other supernovas if they have any devil fruit powers they are keeping it well hidden"

Law grinned, "Well this information should be useful do you also have information on the Doflamingo family devil fruits?"

Shakky smirked, "Aiming high Mr. Law taking on a warlord"

Law gritted his teeth taking out more money and putting in on the stack, "That's my business and no one else's"

Shakky nodded and taking out a small notebook began writing names and devil fruits, "I understand Mr. Law discretion is key to my work"

As Shakky finished writing names the door opened, a cool breeze came in, and the soft footsteps of Elder Nyon came through the door looking up Shakky smiled ripping out the sheet from the notebook handing it to Law.

"It's been a while Nyon what brings you to my door"

Looking around at the Straw Hats and Law appraisingly Nyon replied, "I'm looking to hire some pirates for a job I was hoping you could point me in the right direction"

Shakky raised her eyebrows, "Why would Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea need to hire pirates?"

"This isn't for Hancock this is for the citizens of Amazon Lily when Boa refuses to come to the World Governments aid when fighting the Whitebeard Pirates one of his division commanders was recently captured there not saying which one but the World Government is calling in all the stops the Seven Warlords, the three fleet admirals, and an army of marines are going to be there when they execute the commander at marine headquarters."

Dead silence permeated across the bar Nami and Robin shared a whispered conversation before both agreeing to not bring up their suspicion that Ace could be the captured Commander because they both remembered how the vivre card looked before they talked with Lucy. However Nami was always up for a bit of money making and the temptation to ask was a little too much for her despite the risks involved,

"What kind of prices are we talking about"

"Your Pirate Captain's bounty is about three hundred million berrys and though bounty's certainly aren't everything it should provide a good base line how about forty million at the start of the job and forty million more when the jobs completed."

Seeing Nami was about to agree with only the thought on that much money being on her mind Robin grew another hand putting it on Nami's mouth,

"Our ship is in Grove 41 perhaps tomorrow morning you can stop by and give Captain Lucy your full proposal"

Nyon nodded grabbing a large drink from the counter, "You've been overly silent Mr. Law are you interested as well"

Taking another swig of his drink looking thoughtful, "I'll meet you all at Grove 41 tomorrow to hear your proposal I should be over most of my hang over at ten a clock which seems a good time as any for a meeting"

Nyon nodded thoughtfully drinking the rest of her mug in one swig, "ten a clock at grove 41 I will see you all there"

Law walked out of the bar stopping to say only briefly to say goodbye, "It's been a pleasure to meet you Ms. Robin and Ms. Nami it seems this evening has gotten a lot more interesting since you've arrived"

When everyone left Nylon caught up on the local gossip and then while drinking her thoughts turned to the past especially upon her greatest shame. She had stepped down as Empress and left Amazon Lily to be with the man she loved and while she didn't regret her decision she did regret not being defending her home when the World Government with their Navy and there slavers came. Her granddaughter Boa and twenty of their children were kidnapped and enslaved, Only three returned due to actions of Fishman Tiger a debt that could never be truly repaid. The rest from what little she had gleaned from Boa were most likely dead. The only plan she could come up with to help her people relied on pirates being useful and honorable enough to get here sisters of the island. Raising her glass to the air her words slurred due to drink and tears coming from her eyes, "Death by buster call or pirates what a choice"

The morning on Seabody Archipelago was quite beautiful the sun rose lazily through the trees and the bubbles floated merrily through the air gleaming in the sunlight the Straw Hats were all sitting around the table listening breakfast was done Camie and Hachi were on their boat as the straw hats had a group meeting where they listened to what Nami and Robin had to say,

Nami started first, "First of Robin and I came upon some disturbing news last night one of Whitebeard's commanders was captured by the World Government they haven't released the name yet but the World Government is preparing for war since Whitebeard is bringing is full forces to bear"

Lucy took out her vivre card, "Ace"

Nami looked at Lucy's worried frown, "Do you wish to go there if Ace is captured we have to cast of immediately to be there in time to aid in the rescue"

Lucy crossed her arms and with the authority of a queen replied, "No Ace is too strong to be captured," then her voice turned to a almost desperate plea, "He promised me that he wouldn't die too"

The straw hats looked at each other they knew next to nothing about their captains past except that her grandfather idea of training was to throw a four year into a jungle and tell her to survive and that she had a brother named Ace they were all wondering whether to ask more on the subject which was obviously painful involving someone's death or to leave Lucy's past alone like she had done with there's. Luckily Zoro's soothing baritone voice spoke calming them all and turning the subject mute,

"Captain what is your decision"

Looking once more at Ace's frayed vivre card seeming to look for an answer that was just not there Lucy took a calming breath, "We continue on to fishman island"

Robin nodded hoping for Lucy's sake that the decision she made wouldn't cause her any pain in the future spoke up,

"There's a second item that we would like to bring up it is a business proposal that indirectly relates to the war. For the war the World Government is calling on the seven warlords to participate a crew member of Boa Hancock seems convinced that she will refuse to participate. She also believes that when the war is concluded that World Government will send their finest not just to kill Boa Hancock but wipe out the entire island she rules over. She wants' our help to evacuate the citizens of Amazon Lily Nami and I told her to meet us at ten am to tell us more about her plan and to see if Lucy wishes for us to participate."

Nami broke in, "Of course we are eighty million berrys are on the line"

Usopp then replied, "I got I can't go on this rescue disease"

From there the crew members reply's went through the various stages of chaos that came with being a Straw Hat Pirate. Zoro raised his eyebrows at her looking between Nami's berry crazed eyes and Robins relaxed poise as she drank her coffee before sarcastically replying,

"I'm sure you were both on board with taking this proposal to the captain"

Robin laughed softly too herself smiling not giving Zoro a reply because truly one wasn't needed, "I wonder what today will bring"

Sanji then spoke loudly with heart crazed eyes, "We shall go and save the most beautiful women in all the world she will then bestow upon me kisses and knight me for my valiant efforts"

"Are you making a decision for the captain dart brow?"

"What was that shitty marimo"


End file.
